De algo hay que vivir
by Lady Shadic
Summary: En la celebracion de San Valentin esta la mejor oportunidad de confesarse a la persona que amas, Knuckles va a recibir un chocolagte que no esperaba- KnucklesxShadow/ shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Me he portado mal, lo se n/n pero queria remediralo y escribi algunas cosillas ademas de hacer unas imágenes (A mano y pintadas a mano) porque tengo problemas con mi tiempo últimamente. Ademas el dolor en la pierna no me deja vivir en paz y creo que me ire de vacaciones a la casa de mi abuela… ¡Donde internet no existe! ¿Cómo sobrevivire? Ademas les presento a alguien LOL**

**Soy Yaoiladnak en Deviant art –w- se que mi nombre es horrible. Acabo de darme cuenta de que la imagen de Victor y Vector (de otro fic) no esta ¿Se abra subido mal? La colgue hace mucho tiempo… que raro… la buscare o hare de nuevo TTwTT**

**En fin…**

**Los personajes de Sonic The Hedgehog son de SEGA y por eso es la mejor del mundo**

**Enjoy**

El verdadero paraiso existia, lleno de plantas y animales exoticos; rodeado de la belleza natural de los paisajes mas bellos del mundo y sin mas que un solo habitante. Debajo de uno de los pilares de los majestuosos templos equidnas, dormia placidamente Knuckles quien era el ultimo guardian que había nacido,ya su descendencia se encargaria de seguir con la noble tarea de proteger a la master emerald de las manos equivocadas.

Nadie más que él podía hacerlo, se necesitaba de un corazón inocente y bondadoso como el suyo. Tenía una forma muy particular de trabajar…

-¡Allá esta!- grito el peli azul señalando desde su ubicación en el ala izquierda del Tornado (azul)- Es un holgazán Jajaja-

Tails respondió con una risita disimulada y aterrizo suavemente lejos de cualquier cosa que dañara a su avión. En el claro en que habían bajado, parecieron notar una silueta pero cuando se acercaron no había rastro de nadie allí.

-Vamos, tenemos que decirle a Knux que tenemos que organizar la fiesta de San Valentín- sonrió el zorrito.

-Okay, vamos- lo tomo de la mano y velozmente se dirigieron donde soñaba su amigo- ¡KNUCKLES!-

-¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Maldición, Sonic!-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se retorcía de la risa el oji verde- Es que no quería interrumpirte mientras estabas ocupado jajajaja-

-Sonic- una gotita bajo por la cabeza del amarillo- Bueno, vamos a la fiesta de San Valentín-

-Eso es para los amantes- bostezó sonoramente- Yo no tengo a nadie…-

Sonaron los violines, típico de una escena desgarradora, y los ojos de los amigos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Sniff… te… te conseguiré una novia…- lloriqueo- ¿Qué tal Amy?- se recupero y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-No- lo miro fieramente- Además no se por que te emocionas con esta fiesta, Amy te perseguirá con sus chocolates-

Imaginación de todos: una muy diabólica Amy rodeada de fuego con dos enormes cuernos y una cesta con chocolates semi derretidos que gritaban con forma de almas en pena mientras murmuraba "Sonic, te llevare conmigo al infierno"

Todos temblaron mientras el oji verde se arrepentía de haber nacido, pero finalmente, Knuckles se sentó detrás de Tails en el Tornado y Sonic nuevamente en su ubicación anterior. El vuelo no fue nada agitado, llegaron al taller del menor que había sido preparado especialmente para ese evento. Cuando ingresaron las chicas, los muchachos se quedaron callados de repente.

Cream se veía adorable con un jardinero color naranja, zapatos nuevos y una playera de manga corta amarilla, en su cabeza había algunas margaritas y tenia pegantes de piedras en el rostro y las orejas. Amy llevaba un vestido rojo con adornos de rosas y volantes de color rosa; por ultimo Rouge lucia una minifalda de Jean de color negro con unas botas altas del mismo color con tonos combinados en plata, una playera violeta con un gran escote y un corte a la altura de la boca del estomago junto con su infaltable maquillaje.

-Esto no es un concierto de rock- murmuro Knuckles tratando de parecer frío al respecto.

-Tienes razón- afirmo la murciélago- En ellos hay chicos excitantes y salvajes-

-¿Qué insinúas?- se quejo el peli rojo.

-Nada- canturreo la mujer.

-Tsk- derrotado se alejo.

Durante la reunión un estruendo los saco a todos de la celebración puesto que Charmy entro volando con toda su fuerza.

-Ya llegamos- su vocecita chillona era inconfundible.

Espio lo atrapo antes de que chocara contra el pastel que habían comprado las chicas, y no había sido nada barato, mientras veía seriamente a los presentes.

-Buenos días- se inclino levemente- Charmy… ten cuidado…-

-Gomen jijiji-

-¿Gomen?- pregunto Amy.

-Cuando Espio se disculpa dice "Gomen" o "Gomen nuasiai"- no era bueno para pronunciarlo pero aun así se gano una caricia del camaleón.

-¿Pasa algo- pregunto incomodo por la insistente mirada el púrpura- Sonic-kun? –

-N…no jajajajajaja- se rasco la nuca nerviosamente.

Vector inmediatamente tomo a su empleado de la cintura alejándolo del héroe azul, en sus manos llevaba un paquete. Discutieron si abrirlo o no y finalmente sacaron del paquete blanco unas tartas de crema y un pastel de mora.

De inmediato todos atacaron los dulces.

-Que delicia- dijo Cream contenta.

-¿Dónde lo compraron?- se emociono la rosa.

-Espio lo hizo- proclamo orgulloso el verde.

-Vaya, los comería sin parar cada día- sonrió Sonic.

-Él es quien se encarga de todo en la agencia, desde el desayuno hasta las cuentas administrativas- lo sujeto del rostro para verlo a los ojos- No se como viviría sin él-

-Vector-sama…e…esta exagerando- ladeo su rostro totalmente ruborizado-Deje de halagarme-

-¿Qué hay de malo en presumirte?-

Ambos estaban en su propio mundo para ellos dos.

Y dentro de todo, para cortar con tanta dulzura, la puerta se abrió y los truenos de fondo solo anunciaron a alguien.

-Llegas tarde, Shad- dijo Rouge.

-Como si no tuviese mejores cosas que hacer- dijo fríamente.

-Ya rechazaste a las 150 chicas que hacían fila para confesarse-

-Si…-

-¿Lloraron?-

-Solo pensaron que soy "Genial por no temer a decir lo que pienso sin detenerme por herir sus sentimientos" y dieron un grito todas juntas…- su vista se desvió inmediatamente siguiendo al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué me ves?- se enfado.

-Lo que se me canta en las…-

-¿Quieres pelea, maldito?-

-¿Y que si la quiero, infeliz?-

Para parar lo que seria el fin del mundo, los hombres presentes los detuvieron y lo hicieron justo a tiempo porque los ojos del oscuro demostraban la clara llegada de su "Chaos Blast".

-Dejen de comportarse como un par de animales- se enfado Amy logrando que todos la quedaran viendo por se regaño idiota.

Era inevitable, cada vez que se veían peleaban.

Siempre peleaban.

Las cosas mas estupidas hacían que el pelirrojo y el erizo negro comenzaran a atacarse. Cuando se comportaban como verdaderos caballeros, no duraba demasiado porque uno hacia un mal comentario que enfadaba al otro y con una cadena de palabras subidas de tono ya estaban los dos llenos de heridas. Al final no se hablaban ni se veían sin que se escuchara antes un "_**Round one ¿Ready? ¡GO!**_"

Ese no era el final de esa complicada relación, la verdad al equidna le gustaba el erizo ¿Desde cuando? Desde una de las usuales peleas que tenían: un cansado, jadeante y desaliñado Shadow era totalmente sexy, además Knuckles estaba consciente de que si el oji rojo no le seguía el juego se sentía mal por pensar que no era tomado en cuenta.

Y ahí estaba, molesto por las personas que en ese día estaban como tortolitos en el mundo con sus amores correspondidos y sencillos.

-Los detesto a todos- dijo molesto.

-¿P…Por que…?- sollozo Cream que le ofrecía una cajita con un chocolate que ella misma había hecho para cada uno con mucho cariño y esfuerzo.

-Perdóname, Cream. Estaba pensando en otra cosa- tomo el dulce- Muchas gracias-

-Jejeje, espero que les guste- susurro apenada tímidamente.

-Toma- dijo Amy dándole el suyo- Feliz San Valentín-

-Gracias- sabia que el chocolate no significaba nada más que una mera formalidad.

-Este es de mi parte- dijo seductoramente Rouge- Piensa en mi cuando se derrita en tu boca-

-Cállate- desvió la mirada ante lo descarado de la seductora alada.

Todos tenían mucho chocolate, menos Sonic a quien no le habían dado Rouge ni Amy. Cosa que al erizo no le molesto en lo mas mínimo.

Era casi hora de que cada quien siguiese por su camino, Knuckles se canso de ver a Shadow que lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Lo había estado provocando pero este no le daba ni la hora, se había dispuesto a imaginar que no existía y eso mas que molestarlo le dolía. Chasqueo la lengua y de mala gana dijo un "Ya me voy".

-Te llevare- Tails corrió hacia su habitación- Esperame solo un segundo-

-Claro-

Como el taller estaba ocupado, el Tornado estaba en la pista de despegue, no había mucha luz allí y Knuckles pudo maldecid todo lo que gusto. Ese condenado erizo no podía hacerle sentir así, era un maldito desgraciado hijo de su… buen creador. Se apoyo cerca del avión y oyó los pasos del zorrito.

-Vámonos de una vez, Tai…-

-…-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- a pesar de su enfado estaba algo agradecido de que Shadow estuviese allí, lo vería una última vez antes de irse.

-…- el negro suspiro y le arrojo una cajita- Es tuyo-

-¿Mío?- vio la cajita forrada en terciopelo rojo con algo de desconcierto- ¿Por que?-

-La vendedora me insistió para que lo comprara y… además si no compro chocolates… de… ¿De que viviría la gente que los fabrica?-

Era su imaginación, de otra manera no estaría Shadow, el impasible, evitando su mirada sonrojado mientras hablaba. Vio la cajita una vez más y termino por tirarla a un lado sin interés. En cambio tenía las dos manos libres y podía tomar al roji negro del rostro y la espalda.

Los labios de Shadow eran más carnosos de lo que se imaginaba y era algo torpe tal vez por la sorpresa. Por tener los ojos cerrados no se dieron cuenta…

…de que Tails había encendido las luces de la pista…

…que todo el mundo los miraba…

…que Charmy les había tomado fotografías…

Sino hasta que Amy dio un grito totalmente incrédula.

Ambos se separaron, totalmente sonrojados y avergonzados.

-Shadow…-

La forma de sonrojada forma de vida perfecta le dio una patada digna de una película de Kung-fu y lo mando a volar a la punta de la pista de despegue, convenientemente cerca del chocolate arrojado.

-Vaya, parece que me gano- sonrió Rouge- No crei que se atreviera-

Después de algunas burlas de Sonic y Vector, Shadow desaparecio con Chaos Control, Tails se llevo a Knuckles a Angel Island y desaparecio después de preguntarle al pelirrojo si de verdad le gustaba el rival de su mejor amigo. Con una aformativa como respuesta, el dos colas se alegro y se fue con una sonrisa por su amigo y varias lagrimas mientras pensaba en el dulce que había buscado para declararse al oji amatista… pero se lo veia feliz a pesar de todo.

Ya instalado abrió la cajita frente a la Master Emerald, dentro había una nota...

"Me gustas mucho… _**te amo…**_"

Podia ser la clasica tarjetita que escribia la vendedora… o podia ser del erizo…

-Le preguntare mañana…-

Y con unas sonrisita tonta de enamorado probo los chocolates que Shadow compro a beneficio de los fabricantes… porque de algo hay que vivir…

Y ese algo…

mb

…eres tú…

**Que tal? Espero que la pareja no haya sido rara Jajaja es que llevaba tiempo queriendolos juntar XD no me gusta hacer sufrir a Tails pero el es tan tierno!**

**Feliz san valentin (atrasado, ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi hermano y no pude publicar n/nU) y pueden pasarse por otros fics n/n aunque son cortitos XDDDD**


	2. y al final

Sonic pensaba que era extraño que Amy no le hubiese dado chocolates, pero la vida no era perfecta y su casa estaba llena hasta el techo de ellos.

-¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- suspiro- Voy a la cama-

Grave error alli estaba la rosa cubierta de chocolate en una pose muy desvergozada.

-Feliz San Valentin,Sonic- sonrio coqueta- ¿Por qué no vienes y la pasamos bien?-

-No gracias- comenzo a huir por toda la casa con ella detrás de él.

-No huyas, Sonic-chillo .

-PREFIERO TENER UNA CITA CON EGGMAN-

Elegiria ir a vivir debajo del mar que estar con ella.

**No me olvide de Amy y lo extraña que estaba al no colgarse de Sonic ^w^**

**Ahora si bye!**


End file.
